The demand for access to digital communications networks, such as the Internet, is directly related to the speed or rate at which such networks can transfer data. Higher data transfer rates provide a foundation for increased communication efficiency and new types of communication applications or services. These, in turn, fuel demand for more widespread network access and still-higher data transfer rates.
Conventional analog modems currently provide a maximum data transfer rate of 56 kilobits per second (kbps). Other technologies, such as cable modem, can offer significantly improved performance, but typically require changes in a telecommunication network's underlying architecture. Such changes may necessitate large network infrastructure investments to meet user demand for network accessibility.
Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) technology provides increased communications bandwidth while using existing twisted-pair copper lines that are prevalent throughout much of the world. DSL delivers a basic data transfer rate of 128 kbps. High speed DSL, or HDSL, can deliver a data transfer rate of 1.544 megabits per second (Mbps) in North America, and 2.048 Mbps elsewhere. Asymmetric DSL, or ADSL, can deliver data rates upstream or sending path. Taken together, varying DSL technologies are referred to as xDSL.
A conventional xDSL communication network includes a Main Distribution Frame (MDF), an access matrix, a DSL Access Multiplexer (DSLAM), and a test unit. The MDF is coupled to the access matrix, which itself is coupled to the DSLAM and the test unit. The MDF, the access matrix, the test unit, and the DSLAM each reside at an xDSL service provider site (or Central Office). At a customer site, a set of Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) units is connected to the MDF. Each CPE unit includes an xDSL modem.
A network's high-speed backbone is characterized by a data transfer rate much greater than that associated with any given CPE unit. The DSLAM, the access matrix, and the MDF together provide a signal exchange interface between the high-speed backbone and the CPE units. The DSLAM includes a set of xDSL modems and signal multiplexing circuitry, while the access matrix includes computer-controlled switching circuitry.
Each CPE unit is coupled to the MDF via a network of twisted pair wiring. The signal transfer pathway between any given CPE unit and the MDF is commonly referred to as a “local loop.” A local loop's maximum data transfer rate is dependent upon its electrical characteristics, as readily understood by those skilled in the art. Due to variations in signal path length, environmental conditions, and interconnection history, any given local loop's electrical characteristics may significantly differ from those of another local loop. Moreover, a local loop's electrical characteristics may change over time due to variations in twisted pair line conditions. As a result, the ability to accurately determine local loop electrical characteristics is critical to the installation and maintenance of xDSL connections.
The test unit includes hardware and software that facilitates local loop electrical characterization.
In the prior art configurations, when there is a non-operational connection between a CPE and the DSLAM in the central office, it is extremely difficult to determine if there is a defect in the CPE or in the DSLAM.
Another problem encountered with the prior art configurations is that there is no convenient way to facilitate upper layer testing.
What are needed are a system and a method for Central Office applications to carry out DSL Loop Impairment Diagnostics, Loop Prequalification, DSLAM/CPE emulation functions, and upper layer testing.